


Aesthetic

by Winters_stars21



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_stars21/pseuds/Winters_stars21
Summary: The Clone Wars rages on throughout the Galaxy.A Chiss by the name of Thrawn has been exiled from his planet and his people. Found and rescued by the Republic, Thrawn fights not to end the war... But to win it.Asajj Ventress a Sith Assassin has been sent to eliminate the new threat to the Separatists. If she does not...her master, Count Dooku, will terminate her apprenticeship and kill her.These two meet under the most unlikely of circumstances. Thrawn has an unwavering faith to the Republic and he's determined to show Ventress that there is more to the Galacy than violence.(This is not a romance. Though there might be a bit, but it will probably not be between Ventress and Thrawn.)





	

Thrawn observed the party with disgust.

He was not a politician and had no use for such trivial things. 

His colleagues on the other hand, did. They flattered, insulted, lied and cheated to get what they wanted. Thrawn let his reputation do the work for him.

The party was in celebration for the Republic's latest victory over the Separatists. Thrawn had to attend as the guest of honor. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine had made sure the Chiss would not slip away by having other tacticians at the party for Thrawn to converse with.

Such as Admiral Wilhuff Tarkin.

Thrawn did not envy or admire the man.

But he did respect him.

Tarkin had won many victories for the Republic and once he had been captured by the Separatists and had undergone torture. 

Thrawn respected him. 

Unfortunately, the Admiral had little to no respect for the Chiss. 

Tarkin saw himself better than him. Thrawn still saw the remembered the disgust the man had shown on his face when the Chiss joined the ranks of the Grand Army of the Republic at such a high station. 

The Chiss had proven himself many times to be worthy of such a rank, but many still never saw past his blue skin.

Thrawn loved the Republic.

He did not love the billions of people in it.

It was simple. He had a job to do and he did it efficiently. The job may take patience and years to fulfill...but he always completed it. So far, everything was going as planned. Chancellor Palpatine supported him, which was quite a feat. The other beings (not a few humans) were proud of what he had done in such a short period of time.

The beings wanted someone who could get things done efficiently and without too much debate. That is why so many had become Separatists. So Thrawn directed their attention to Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, an incorruptible man who who was not in it for glory but for the sake of the Republic. 

So said the propaganda.

A servant then approached the Chiss and offered to refill his wine. Thrawn nodded at him. Despite the many flaws in the party he was attending, the wine was not one of them.

The Chiss took a long sip out of his glass and looked up curiously when he heard laughter. 

It was the senator from Naboo, Padmé Amidala. 

She was a very interesting woman. She was smart, attractive and she argued for the sake of peace not war. 

Of course there was also the small fact that she was quite close to the Jedi.

A particular Jedi named Anakin Skywalker, the so-called Chosen One.

Thrawn did not understand the purpose of Jedi. He respected them of course, but he did not understand them. Particularly of their use of the Force.

Apparently, it was a mysterious and magical energy field created by all living things. 

It was what the Jedi got their power from.

Fortunately, not just anyone could wield such a thing. Otherwise, there would be wars left and right. 

Thrawn continued to watch the Senator of Naboo. She smiled and laughed as one of the other senators told her a story about Tooka and a Nuna. The Chiss was curious about her own story, everyone and everything had one, but this senator hid it under the heavy makeup she wore.

_No wonder everyone is so entranced by you._  Thrawn thought as he took another sip of his wine. 

The Chiss looked to the hallway when he saw a flash of movement.

It was a shadow.

_Perhaps someone who is not supposed to be here?_  

Thrawn chuckled at the thought. 

Unfortunately, that drew the attention of Senator Amidala.

The young woman turned to look at him, a smile still gracing her lips until she realized who it was. 

She spoke after a moment of silence when their eyes met. "Hello, Admiral..." She trailed off, apparently forgetting his name. 

"Admiral Thrawn," He said, extending a hand. "A pleasure to finally meet you Senator Amidala." He said. 

The senator of Naboo glanced at his hand before shaking it. Thrawn gently took hers and kissed it as was expected of etiquette. She stared at him, a slight blush covering her cheeks.

The Chiss took no notice of it and continued to speak. "I have heard your efforts to ensure peace. I hope you do succeed, no matter what anyone else says."

She smiled at him. "Thank you. Though, it is odd to here that from someone like you." Thrawn frowned. "Someone like me? Whatever do you mean by that?" 

Senator Amidala realized her mistake. "Sorry! I didn't mean it like that. You must already face so much..." She trailed off again. "I apologize, what I meant to say was that someone who has such a powerful place in the military."

Thrawn nodded. "You are not wrong, I do face challenges humans do not have to go through. But with every con, there is a pro. I can do things humans cannot." He said. "I'd rather not share my secrets of course. If I did, everyone in this room would be an Admiral."

Senator Amidala laughed. 

"It's pretty refreshing to speak to someone who says the truth. Even if they can't say absolutely everything. Most of my colleagues will lie, saying the war is going fine. But it's not, is it?" 

The Chiss shrugged. "It can still go either way."

She sighed. "That's why I want to end it." She spoke softly.

Thrawn gazed at her with his red eyes and took another sip of his wine. "Senator, I do not want to end this war," He leaned forward. " _I want to win it."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a while and I hope you, the readers, will like it (or at least put up with my insanity).
> 
> But unfortunately, this will not be on a very regular update schedule and I hope you can forgive me for that. I am a very busy person and I do have a life out of reading and writing fanfiction.


End file.
